Now Let's Play it My Way
by itachisgurl93
Summary: The lies. The secrets. The inheritance. The pregnancy! Actual summary inside.
1. My Pathetic Life

Hey! I'm just writing this story b/c...I'm on pause for the Dark Prince at the moment, and I had to get it out of my head for it won't get out! Lol!

Summary: It's the summer before sixth year, once again Harry had to go back to the Dursleys. Just as he believes things couldn't get any worse..it always does. Now he has to keep his dark secrets as secrets, the magical inheritance he has been waiting for, a lying cheating 'family' and...pregnancy? There will be bashing..badly...just to point out Harry will be FILTHY RICH and very

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Ginny would not be alive and Harry would be gay! I do not and will not get any money for this blah blah blah..you know the drill.**

**Warnings: M/M, rape, stripping, blood and gore, Mpreg...also jail breaking and lots of manipulating**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Parseltongue"**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*

Chapter 1: My Pathetic Life

Another summer with the Dursleys. Another summer of the abuse and the horrible things he had to do to live in this house. Oh how Harry wish his inheritance would come so he could use his magic on them. It was the evening of the 30 th of July, only a couple more hours left til his birthday, not that he had anyone to celebrate it with.

Sitting on his bed, Harry James Potter contemplated on everything that had happened the past year. His Godfather and older brother figure had died. His 'friends' had once again proven themselves pathetic and weak. All of them except for a select few like the Luna, Neville and the twins. And Dumbledore had reenforced his dislike for the _Light Wizards._

Sighing, Harry looked over at the clock. He noticed that it was almost time for him to get to what his uncle described as him paying of his debt to the Dursleys. Stripping. That is what his job was. Everyday of the summer since he was eleven, he was forced to work at an almost illegal strip club. The owner only employed him because his uncle had a debt with the owner and because after his first day many customers demanded for him the next day and payed more money than they had before. Apparently he had a pretty face and a _fuckable_body which only increased as he got older so he got more customers.

Before he only had to be at work at eight, but because of his increasing beauty and the word about a sexy kitten got around through the undergrounds, he got more and more popular so now he had to get there even earlier to satisfy them all. Of course he didn't get to keep the money he earned. Then again Vernon didn't know that he only got forty percent of the money that Harry earned and the rest he would hide away in a pouch, that he got from Gringotts in his first year when Hagrid was not looking, that would make all the pounds he put into there turn into Wizarding money and go directly into his savings. So far, according to the goblins, he had made so much money that they had to enlarge the vault to allow it to hold all of that money.

Harry got up off the bed and went to change his clothes. Opening his barely used closet, he opened one of the boards on the floor. He pulled out a shoebox. Upon opening the box, he pulled pair leather pants, a leather thong, a tight black sleeveless t-shirt, black two inch heeled boots and a long black jacket. Stripping from his current five-sizes-to-big-for-him shirt and pants, he put on the thong, pants and shirt. The shirt stopped at his mid-drift showing of his smooth and chiseled stomach that came from his Quidditch practices also his belly-button piercing that he had gotten two years before. The pants were riding very very low on his hips, everyone could see the V that his pelvis bone made, the pants rested about an inch or two above his pubic hair.

'_Ugh_..._I_ _can_'_t_ _believe_ _I'm_ _still_ _doing_ _this!_ Stupid _muggles! Stupid Dumbles putting me with muggles that aren't even related to_ _me! urrgh! When I get my inheritance tomorrow they are dead!'_ Sighing Harry went back to the shoebox, Harry took out a black dog tag choker and strapped it on to his neck. Then he went for the jacket and wear it on. After securing the jacket onto his body, Harry went to the small mirror that rested just above his small dresser. Seeing that he looked presentable..well..as presentable a stripper could look(no offense to anyone!), well all nice except for his hair which like always wouldn't stay down and just had to defy gravity. Checking inside his left jacket pocket to make sure that the pouch was still in there, he nodded his head and waited for Vernon to call him down.\par

"Boy! Get down here! We're are leaving!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Descending down the stairs, Harry looked around and noticed that Petunia and Dudley were not home. _'Hmm..maybe they_ _went out or something.'_ Without looking around anymore, Harry walked straight out the door and was met with his whale of an uncle standing outside the door.

"Finally! Get in the car boy!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" said Harry while thinking _'I'd like to shove that car up your arse you fat bastard! You are the first one to_ _go!'_ Getting into the car, he put on his seat belt and waited for Vernon to get in the car. Once he was in, Vernon started the car and drove off.

XXXXXXX

When the car arrived at the club the sun was already slowly setting. Stepping out of the car, Harry quickly hurried in to start his shift. The inside of the club was just like any other strip club. Flashing lights, a lot of poles with almost naked girls and boys dancing on them. A lot of old perverted old men getting lap dances.

"Kitten! Over here!" yelled a fat old man. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a loose black tie. He had two stripper girls in their panties and bras around his arms. Walking up to Harry, he told him to get ready and went to talk to Vernon.

Seeing that his boss had left, Harry went over to the back to his locker. He opened his locker and looked at the mirror on the inside of his locker door. Once again making sure he look nice, he messed up his shoulder length hair even more to make that 'just shagged' look, put on some black eyeliner and a little bit of light pink lip gloss.

Reaching inside the locker he took out a mask. It was one of those masquerade masks. It was one of a kitten(hence the nickname). Closing his locker, Harry walked to the door that led into the club from the back employees room. Once reaching the door he took a deep breath in and out and calmed himself for work. Opening the door he walked out and was bombarded with request from many men to dance for them. Of course right then his boss came and made all of them back up.

"Ok. You all know the drill, he will not do any private sessions, of course _he might_if he were paid more."

"I'll pay 20,000 pounds!" yelled one man, while another increased his payment to 25,000 pounds. Seeing that this wasn't getting anywhere, Harry walked away to his pole. Stepping up onto the stage, Harry grabbed onto the pole and spun around to face his crowd. Harry closed his eyes, breathed and waited for his 'clients' to notice that he was no longer standing by them anymore. Understandably it didn't take them that long to figure out that their stripper was no longer beside them.

Swiftly, they turned around to find him already dancing on his pole. With just a few swaying of his hips, most of the men were already drooling at him, while they walked closer to the stage. Slowly the music began to increase and Harry started to take off his jacket. The screams started to get louder and money was flying onto the stage. Going back to the pole, Harry turned back to the crowd, put his arms above his head, grabbed onto the pole and wined down.

Quickly he spun tot he back of the pole and climbed to the top. He wrapped his legs around the pole, let go of his hands so that he would fall backwards and slowly eased out of his mid-riff and through it towards the ground. After pulling himself up, in a painstakingly slow pace, Harry slid down. He smirked as the yells to go toward the men got louder. This meant that more money would come his way. Getting on his hands and knees, he slowly and in a sexy way crawled toward the men.

When he got toward the old men, he slid his hands forward and laid on his stomach. Then the some men started to pull up the waist band on his pants and slid some money into it. Harry smiled in a sexual way, which of course got many of the client's cocks up. He turns around so that he was now resting on his side facing the men. And the men being old, perverted and needy immediately pulled at the front of his pants and started put money inside his pants.

Harry once again turned to the side and crawled back to the pole were he grabbed onto the pole and slowly pulled himself up. He antagonized the men for the next thirty minutes by doing what he just did 'til he finally decided to unbutton his pants. At a painstaking pace, which just happened to cause the men watching him to drool really badly, he unzipped his leather pants.

Before he slid his pants off, he slipped out of his boots. As he slid out of his pants he looked around the club to see if he could find the manager. After all if he was going to tell him that this would be his last day working he might as well do it very soon, before Vernon came to hear him say it.

After getting his pants off, Harry was left only in the leather thong. He started to dance around the pole. Swinging his hips from side to side, Harry cat-walked up to the tip of his stage, got off and walked straight up to David Thompson, the richest man there. Not only was he filthy rich, his wife and children had died a few years back so now he was all alone in the world. He's a perfect person to destroy. This time destroy meaning taking away his entire fortune. As he got closer to his victim the smirk on Harry's face began to increase as well as the mischievous look in his eyes.

Though to the public he seemed like a lonely old man that lost his family, but Harry knew better. Daniel Thompson was a large underground crime boss. He owned many illegal clubs and gun shops. Though his underground image was intimidating to everyone else, Harry knew that he would be very easy to manipulate into doing what he wanted.

As he reached his destination Harry sat in his lap and turned his face to face Thompson. Crossing his legs, he grabbed the grown mans chin and turned it to the side and whispered in his ear, "Meet me after an hour in room number 12, Ok?"

He was responded with a slow nodding of his head and an "uh-ha", a smirking Harry wiggled his hips and slowly got up. Swaying his hip, knowing his bare ass was being watched, he walked back to the stage. His swaying and teasing went on for the next hour. Though he never took his thong off, he did give many lap-dances or other unmentionable things. He redressed and took a fifteen minute break to get something to eat and drink, then he went to meet Thompson.

Once he reached room number 12, he slowly opened the door to find the fat man on the bed. Smirking to himself, Harry slowly made his way over to his prey. He laid down next to Thompson, and started to whisper in his ear.

"I'll let you be the first one to sleep with me IF you give me everything that you own and all your money."

Being drunk and clouded with lust, it was easy for Harry to get him to agree with him. With a nod of his head, Thompson agreed to sign the paper necessary to transfer everything over to Harry. Harry reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. It said that Daniel Thompson willingly gave everything of his over to Harry when he dies; obviously Harry had planned for this to happen. He gave the paper over to Thompson who signed it very quickly; thinking that he would get to be the first person to take to infamous Kitten.

As soon as he finished signing his name Harry took the Document and read over it to make sure that Thompson had signed it correctly, when seeing that he did so Harry rolled up the paper again and told the man to close his eyes. Slowly and quietly getting off the the bed he said, "Don't worry I'll be right back, just close your eyes and stay on the bed."

"I wouldn't dare go anywhere else."

"Good. Now take off your clothes," said Harry although he was thinking _'Ah, you have got to love the muggle love of sex. Well Mister Thompson I will be outside talking to my boss while you lay here and imagine me being fucked by you. Fortunately for_ _me it'll all be fake, while you think it's real.'_

And with that thought in mind Harry walked out of the room, after he put an illusion charm on the man. Thankfully muggles wouldn't know the difference. He closed the door and went to find his boss. Back inside the room, moans of pleasure rang out of the room, though it was only one persons voice.

Harry walked around, trying to find his boss, and then he saw a bald shining head. Recognizing who it was; Harry swiftly walked over to him. When he reached the man, he took hold of his hand and dragged him to a private back room. Opening the door to the room, Harry pulled his boss inside and closed the door behind him.

"Boss, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Tonight is my last night working."

"WHAT! No it's not! Vernon still owes me money!"

"Todd, tonight is my last night and tomorrow night is my sixteenth birthday. Please don't tell Vernon that I quit! He'll kill me. And when people start to ask for me then the police comes and they come to you and they would know that you hired me and I doubt that they'll let you go."

"You have a point. But where will I get the rest of the money from?"

"That's Easy. Vernon has a secret stash. It's in his room in the house. Tomorrow I'll be gone; I will leave at four in the evening and then you can go in there and get the money. Just go in there with some big guys and guns and he will relent very quickly and if he doesn't then just threaten his horse faced wife and whale of a son. After that just leave the rest to me. Do we have a deal?"

"Alright, this better not be a trick."

"Of course not. Oh yes and when Vernon comes to pick me up, don't tell him anything," he suddenly pulled his boss down and dived his fingers into his hair, _"please for me?"_

"F-fine you h-have a deal," he shuttered.

Smiling a sweet and innocent smile, Harry let go, turned around and swayed his hips back to room 12. Without a doubt, he knew that his hips were being watched by most of the people who saw him. When he opened the door to the room he noticed that the illusion was still on. Though it had only been about fifteen minutes, the illusion made it seem as if it had been two hours. _'What a loser. Honestly ME sleeping with someone like him? Please. I'd rather sleep with a Weasel instead.'_

With a smirk Harry walked over to the bed and got onto it, he then snapped his fingers and the illusion died out. The other man on the bed, was left panting, and the bed sheets soiled with his cum. Harry lifted his left and put it to Thompson's chin and brought his face closer towards him. In a very sexual voice he said, "Mr. Thompson, would you please call in your lawyers and show them this and get it legalized as soon as possible? Please? For me?"

"M-most d-definitely!" he shuttered out.

With a nod of his head and a smile, Harry got off the bed, put the document into Thompson's case, which he brought into the room, and walked out the door. Outside the door, he looked up at a clock and saw that it was now almost nine. Realizing that the time had passed very quickly and in an hour Vernon would be coming to pick him up, Harry walked up to the stage which had a microphone on it as well as a guitar and bass and a set of drums. People saw him walk up to the stage and went to check what was going on. The people who go there regularly knew what was going on. Kitten was going to sing. Oh what a night this will be.

Harry cleared his throat into the mic to get their attention not that he needed to do that, "Good evening everyone. Well as you can see I felt like singing, since it will be my birthday in about three hours, so lets get this party started!"

"WHOO! YEAH! SING!"was heard through out the club.

"Now the question is which song?"

"Redlight District!"

"Alright if that's what you want! George! Lewis! Daniel! Get your asses up here! Now I want all of you to SCREAM!" Harry yelled as four handsome young men walked on to the stage.

One had unruly black hair and was pale with brown eyes. Another had brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes, the third man had blonde hair, slightly tan and had green eyes. They all wore almost the same thing, a tight black V-neck with black slacks and boots that went to the middle of their thighs. The club started to get very _very loud_ with the yelling. The four men went to their instruments and Harry introduced them.

"For all those who don't know who these smexy men behind me are, I'll start with introducing them! The black haired one with the brown eyes is George our guitarist. Behind him with the brown hair and blue eyes is Lewis he is our drummer and Blondie to the left of me is Daniel. Now that that is finished lets go boys!"

As it got quiet, the guitar and the bass started to play, Harry took a breath and started to sing,

_Nine inch heels come marching in_

_To please a black tied dirty old man,_

_Staring, sweating, barely caring, slurring, "Break me in"_

_Give it up, give it up, give it up,_

_She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,_

_Give it up, give it up, give it up,_

_I know you want to,_

_Give it up, give it up, give it up,_

_She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,_

_Give it up, give it up, give it up,_

_She's waiting for you_

_Girls and boys in the Redlight District,_

_You can watch her spin round a pole just like a beauty queen,_

_Boys and girls in the Redlight District,_

_Take you to my private room,_

_I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush_

_I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush_

_She makes her way in to your pocket,_

_With fake eyelashes that she flashes,_

_Crawling to you on her bruised knees,_

_Kind of makes me think that she'll give it up,_

_Give it up, give it up,_

_She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,_

_Give it up, give it up, give it up,_

_I know you want to, Give it up, give it up, give it up,_

_She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,_

_Give it up, give it up, give it up,_

_She's waiting for you,_

_Girls and boys in the Redlight District,_

_You can watch her spin round a pole just like a beauty queen,_

_Boys and girls in the Redlight Distric,_

_Take it to my private room,_

_I'll make you dirty boys—_

_Girls and boys in the Redlight District,_

_You can watch her spin round a pole just like a beauty queen,_

_Boys and girls in the Redlight District,_

_Take it to my private room,_

_I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush,_

_I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush_

Harry pulled the mic out of it's holder and slid down to the floor. With half lidded eyes he put the mic to his mouth and in a whisper he continued.

_Hello, hello dear sir,_

_I've got something for you,_

_Look in my hand, I've got a couple of pills. Pop 'em._

_I'll make you feel hot and your wife feel horrible_

_I'll make you wanna, make you wanna,_

_I'll make you feel hot and I'll make you feel right,_

_So I'll spread my legs and just let go._

Quickly he jumped to his feet and started to sing louder and shook his head from side to side and started to jump up and down.

_Girls and boys in the red light district,_

_You can watch her spin 'round a pole just like a beauty queen,_

_Boys and girls in the red light district,_

_Take it to my private room,_

_I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush_

_I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush_

_Blush blush blush blush_

_I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush._

He finished the song and bowed at the Audience's as a thank you. The screams in the club were deafening, all the occupants wanting an encore.

"You guys want one more?"

"YEAH!"

"If you say so! Ok guys, My Leftovers."

The guitar started to play,

_Your havin a midlife crisis tying to get where I've been_

_Well if you want 'em that bad Ms.V_

_You can have 'em_

_So when you see me comin_

_You better back down_

_Cause I've been waitin to smack you around_

Harry took a breath and started to sing fast_._

_Oh I don't hold my breath_

_And I don't hold my tounge_

_And I know that you know that I don't back down_

_To no one_

_To no one(x2)_

Finishing that verse he started to slow down, but was still loud.

_Oh you should've stayed home_

_You should've known better_

_That I melt in your mouth like liquid sugar._

_You thought you were gonna throw it back in my face_

_But tell me how do my leftovers taste_

_With all your plastic surgery you still think that your 20_

_Well honey you'll never look half good as me_

_It would take a lot more money_

_You can't keep your legs closed_

_They're cheap and disturbing_

_And you wonder why your still single half past 30_

Once again he started to speed up.

_Oh I don't hold my breath_

_And I don't hold my tongue_

_And I know that you know that I don't back down_

_To no one_

_To no one(x2)_

_Oh you should've stayed home_

_You should've known better_

_That I melt in your mouth like liquid sugar_

_You thought you were gonna throw it back in my face_

_But tell me how do my leftovers taste_

_How do my leftovers taste_

_Tell me how do my leftovers taste_

_How do my leftovers taste_

_Tell me did you lick my plate_

_Ooooooh_

_How do my leftovers taste_

_Oh I don't hold my breath_

_And I don't hold my tongue_

_And I know that you know that I don't back down_

_To no one_

_To no one(x2)_

_(no one)_

_Oh you should've stayed home_

_You should've known better_

_That I melt in your mouth like liquid sugar_

_You thought you were gonna throw it back in my face_

_But tell me how do my leftovers taste_

_How do my leftovers taste_

_Oh you should've stayed home_

_You should've known better_

_That I melt in your mouth like liquid sugar_

_Tell me how do my leftovers taste_

_Tell me how do my leftovers taste_

_Tell me how do my leftovers taste_

The club was booming with music and screams. Having only about forty-five minutes left 'til Vernon came, Harry decided to make the most of his last day at work. Don't get him wrong, he liked working at the strip club and all but didn't like that Vernon made him and then took some of his money. He went to his boss and got all the money that was collected from his stage. Then he put most of it into his pouch and the part that was for Vernon went to the other pocket.

With the money secure, Harry decided to go to the club part of the building. With forty minutes left Harry went to the club side right on time to dance to the fast beat music. When he reached the dance floor, he immediately became sandwiched between David and George. As the music started to speed up, the body grinding increased. Harry's and George's groins rubbed against each other, while David and Harry met in a lip lock. The dirty dancing continued for another thirty minutes until Harry realized that he only had about ten to fifteen minutes left 'til Vernon came. He said a quick good-bye to each and gave them each a kiss.

He went back to the locker room and put his mask back into it. Locking the locker, Harry went out to the back where his uncle would pick him up. Alley was like every other alley out there. Dark and foggy. Of course being the target of many murder attempts, Harry wasn't scared of the alley...well except for the fat lard that he would see in the front of the alley. _'I can't wait til I get back to the house! Ugh! I hate this! Damn inheritance making me weak as a squib! Can't even fight back if Tom decided_ _to attack!'_ Seeing the car roll up front he quickly walked towards it while covering his face since he didn't want anyone to think that he was some prostitute getting it to the car for a fuck. Getting in the car, Harry sighed and handed Vernon's portion of the money over to him.

XXXXXXX

It was 11:45 when they finally reached the house, because Vernon just _had_ to go and put the money in the bank, he was a bit paranoid that Harry would take it. When the car stopped Harry went in without a second thought and went straight up to his room. As he closed his door, he started to take of his clothes. In his hurry he didn't notice that he was not alone in the room.

"Well..well Mr. Potter, I never would have guessed that Gryffindor's Golden Boy was ever into anything like this."

With a gasp Harry turned around with only his leather pants on.

"Malfoy! How did you get out of Azkaban? What are you doing here?"

"It's simple. Money, Potter. Oh the wonders it can do. And for your second question, well let's just say I'm here to repay you for sending me to Azkaban and as a birthday present. Get ready."

"Ready? Ready for wha.."

He was interrupted by being pushed on to his bed. Lucius was on top of him instantly, straddling his hips. Grabbing Harry's wrists, Lucius brought them above Harry's head and magically tied them. When he grinded their groins together, Harry gasped, feeling that Lucius was already hard.

**LEMON WAS HERE**

Slowly, Lucius got up of the bed and cast a cleaning charm. He looked at the sleeping boy in the bed and smirked. It seemed that he was the first to take the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Smirking to himself, Lucius put on his clothes and placed a notice me not on himself and went down the stairs and out of the house.

Getting onto the street he looked back to the house and said, "Good night Mr. Potter. It's a pleasure for me to have you warm my night" and left with a pop.

TBC...

Ok so…ya…because of the redbutton issue going around I took of the lemon to this chap…sorry! But I really don't want to get kicked off!


	2. Now It All Changes

Hey!! I'm just writing this story b/c....I'm on pause for the Dark Prince at the moment, and I had to get it out of my head for it won't get out! Lol!

Summary: It's the summer before sixth year, once again Harry had to go back to the Dursleys. Just as he believes things couldn't get any worse..it always does. Now he has to keep his dark secrets as secrets, the magical inheritance he has been waiting for, a lying cheating 'family' and....pregnancy?! There will be bashing..badly...just to point out Harry will be FILTHY RICH and very

**Disclaimer:Harry's not gay...need I say more? I also do not own any of the songs. The last chapters songs were by Porcelain and the Tramps, the first was called Redlight District and the second was My Leftovers.**

**Warnings: M/M, rape, stripping, blood and gore, Mpreg...also jail breaking and lots of manipulating**

**A/N: WOW...like twenty alerts and two reviews.....right...I would like to thank ****, ****Blood Lust 77****,****Celestialuna, honey-senpai, basiln, Crazy4Skittles, and ****Scifinerd92****!! **** thx so much 4 ur reviews!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Parseltongue"**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*

**Chapter 2: Now it All Changes**

Harry awoke to his uncle screaming at him to make breakfast. Groaning at his aching body, he sat up only to fall back down as pain shot his spine. Wincing as pain once again shot up his back, Harry slowly lifted himself up and stared down at his sheets, only to see dry blood on them. Quickly flipping the sheets off his body, he saw that his thighs were crested in blood and cum... And he was NAKED!! Immediately the memories of last night came rushing back into his head.

He had been raped by _Lucius Malfoy._ _'So much for blood wards that keep anyone who wishes to do me harm out. Ha. What a joke. Those damn Order of the Hot Wings too! Promise to keep Death Eaters out my ass!'_ Sighing, he once again attempted to get out of bed. He finally managed to get the bottom of his feet to touch the floor. Wait. Touch the floor? That didn't happen last morning!

"YES!! this means my inheritance came! Damn that Malfoy! It was already gonna be painful enough without him adding anymore to it!"

"BOY!! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Yes uncle."

He sighed again and pushed himself completely off the bed. Unfortunately that resulted in him hitting the ground rather quickly.

"Urgh!! I hate this!" Breathing in deeply, he pushed his body off the ground and picked up a pair of slicks, a random shirt and a pair of boxers. Making sure that he wouldn't fall again, Harry slowly walked over to the door, opened it and peeked out to make sure that no one was there. Seeing that the coast was clear, he made a mad dash to the bathroom. Of course once he got in he fell to the floor as his legs shacked. _'Ugh.'_ Harry reached out and grabbed onto the counter top. He grunted as he pulled himself up. He looked into the mirror and gasped at what he saw.

He now had pointed ears that poked about six inches out of his hair that was now about and inch or two above he knee as he turned to look at it. That was pretty long considering that his height was now about 5' 10". His face had become more aristocratic. Sharp features adorned his face. A sharp chin, a sharp button nose( I don't know if that is possible but...), and slightly slanted eyes. Something else that caught his attention was his eyes. No longer were they dark green, but a lighter shade of green that looked as it had been mixed with a lighter color. It looked like it would glow brightly in the dark.

He also noticed the nicks and nacks that he had gain from his adventures with the Weasel and the Know-It-All had disappeared from his body. Of course no one had seen them when he worked since he always had a glamor covering them. He grinned at himself that's when he noticed that his canines had grown longer. Like ones of a vampire. Storing that knowledge away for later, Harry jumped into the shower and quickly cleaned himself so he didn't have to hear much yelling.

Fully dressed ten minutes later, Harry put a glamor on him to make it look like he had never changed. Then he put on his clothes and rushed down stairs to make breakfast.

"BOY! Where have you been?"

"In the shower. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Make some toast, eggs and pancakes."

"Alright."

With what to make in his head, Harry headed for the kitchen and started up the stove. Thirty minutes later three happy Dursley's were stuffing down their food. Snorting in disgust at their lack of manners, Harry decided to take his breakfast up stairs to his room before he lost his appetite. He took a plate and put a egg, sunny-side up, one toast with jam and three pancakes covered in syrup and walked up the stairs to his room.

Once inside he hear tapping at his window. It was a brown owl carrying a letter. Harry went to open the window; as soon as he did the owl flew in and settled itself on top of his desk. Right as he was about to close the window Pig, the Weasley's owl, flew in. Then right after Pig, a pure black owl came in, next came a falcon, then his beautiful bird, Hedwig, followed by a black and white owl and lastly a pink owl flew in. Making sure that their were no more birds coming, Harry closed the window.

Harry decided to open the letter from the first bird. The owl turned out to be from Grinngotts and the letter was about his inheritances.

_Dear Harry Potter, _

_Mr. Potter we are under the impression that last night you came into your long awaited inheritance. To make sure that you receive everything that is your we would like you to come today at one o'clock in the afternoon. If not we please send us a letter saying so, so we might arrange another date to meet. If you came please sing the bottom of the this letter and it turn in to a port key that will activate at exactly one in the afternoon. The word is 'inheritance'. _

_We will be awaiting your presence Mr. Potter._

_Gri__ph__ook_

_Potter Family Manager_

_Grinngotts_

Harry blinked and re-read the letter, then he started to chuckle loudly.

"Let whoever said that Goblins are slow rot in hell! Haha!" Shaking his head Harry took a pen that was laying on his desk and signed the bottom of the letter. Immediately the letter glowed, and just as quickly it stopped.

"Well that was interesting.."

Harry sighed and said thank you to the owl ripped of a piece of his pancake and gave it to the bird and let it rest in his room for a while. He then went to the pure black owl, took the letter from it and gave it a piece of his pancake.

"Hello there Athena. How are you?" A happy hoot was his reply. Giggling, Harry opened his letter.

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_Hey Harry. How are you? I hope those muggles aren't treating you badly. If they are at least now you can kill them and no one will know it was you! Anyways, things are fine here. Italy is the same as always. I can't believe Mother actually made me come with her even though she knows that I hate visiting Grandmother here. Sigh. What can you do? Huh? Well Mother says 'hi' and also wishes you a very happy birthday! Just think, now you don't have to pretend to be something your not anymore! Well I'll be getting back to England soon, so I'll talk to you soon! _

_Love, _

_Blaise Zabini_

_Heir of the House of Zabini_

_P.S. I hope you like your present._

With a face splitting grin on his face, Harry laughed at the Zabini heir's letter. Oh how he missed him. With the smile still on his face Harry tipped the envelope over and out of it fell a little box. It was covered in a silver wrap tied with an emerald bow. Sighing Harry waved his hand over it and enlarged it. Slowly he untied the bow and took the wrapping off. Next he opened the box and gasped at what he saw. It was beautiful. It was four, foot long gold chop sticks for his hair. The tip of two of them spread like a fan to the right while the other two had a gold chain attached to the top and at the end of the chain was a small gold hoop ear ring. _'Oh my! B u have out done yourself! It's beautiful!!'_

With an even bigger smile on his face, Harry went to the next owl and like the other before, gave it a piece of his pancake.

"Hello Horus. It's a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?" As a reply to his question the bird nipped his ear and stretched out his leg as if telling him to grab the letter and the little box from his leg so that he could rest. Chuckling, Harry took it from the falcon and opened it up, as the falcon went and sat with Hedwig on her stand, to which she was not very happy about.

_Hey Harry!!! _

_Happy Birthday!! How are you? I hope the disgusting muggles have left you alone. But you and I both know that's not possible. Oh yes, before I forget. Grandmother wishes you a happy birthday as well. I can't wait for you to come over! It'll be awesome have you, me, Blaise and Luna. We are going to have a great time and that bastard won't even know what hit him…well..if it concerns you…I think he will but he won't be able to believe it. .oh I can't wait for the school year to start. Gran and I both agree that you have to stay here, after the meeting with your goblins concerning your inheritance. Ok. I have to go now Gran and I are going to Spain to visit one of her friends and we will be back in to days. So please I beg of you. Please stay with either Blaise or Luna! See you later! And Happy Birthday once again! Oh yeah, I hope you like your present!_

_Love,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Heir of the House of Longbottom_

Harry chuckled after reading the letter. Neville always did live to care about others. Then again someone in their group had to, and it wasn't going to be him. He once again waved his hand over the box and it enlarged like the once before. He undid the bow on top and unwrapped the wrapping paper. Opening the box he gasped. It was a wandholder made out of dragonhide and a really expensive pair of dragonhide battle robes, which by the way it changed, was charmed into becoming any type of battle robe depending on the situation. Harry grinned to himself. He had the best two male friends a guy could ask for.

Next he went over to the pink owl. Like the other three owls before it, Harry gave it a piece of his pancake. "Hey there Sheila, hoe ware you this fine day?" She nipped at his hand and hooted. He took that as a 'Good, thanks for asking.' Like the rest before her, Harry took off the letter and package that was attached to her leg. Opening it, he read the contents of the letter and smiled at Luna's choice of wording.

_  
__May Nargel blessings be upon you._

_I hope that you have had a happy birthday so far. We shall be seeing each other very soon. The four of us can finish our holidays together. I hope you like the presents that I got you._

_The Seeing Queen_

_p.s. try and keep your temper in check for a while_

Harry laughed. Only Luna would be able to write something this short and still have it make sense. _'Well to me at least.'_ He enlarged the present and opened it. Inside it was a beautifully etched jewelry box. It was made out of Red wood. The etchings were of little nymphs that were surrounding a lake. And to the side of it was a tree that had some other nymphs hanging from it's branches. Harry opened the box and gasped at what was inside. There was place for every type of piercing that a person could think of. Also there were a couple of bellybutton rings and eyebrow rings already in there for him. _'She really does know people.'_

He sighed, he had such good friends. He went to the white and black owl, "Hey there Trinity. How are you?" Like the rest of the birds she hooted in a 'very good, thank you' fashion. Smiling he gave Trinity a piece of his owl, of course by now he noticed that he only had a little piece of his first pancake left. _'Well, there goes half of my breakfast…these birds'._ He took the envelope the owl was holding and opened it.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRIKINNS!!_

_Hey there __**Harry,**_

_We hope so much that you are having an awesome-__**well as awesome as it came be with muggles-**__birthday. We can't wait to see you! We just know that you got an awesome inheritance! So you have to show us! When you come to buy school supplies, come to our show. We will give you your present then. The family's been monitoring everything. Oh yeah, Bill and Charlie say happy birthday and that they are in. Later!_

_**Love, Gred**__ and Forge._

'_Hahaha! Only those two! Oh how would I ever live without them?'_

A smiling Elf turned to the next owl but it dripped when he remembered whose bird it was. Pig. The bird, whose owners had tried to play him from day one. Well five out of the nine of them..only the oldest two and the twins were innocent of the crimes. Not wanting to treat the poor owl badly for what his owners had done, Harry gave Pig the last piece of that pancake. Sighing he readied himself for a pack of lies that would be thrown his way from the Weasley family.

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_We hope those muggles are treating you well. Too bad you can't come over. Dumbledore says that it would be to dangerous. The family and Hermione says hi and happy birthday. Well we can't really write to you. I'm doing this in secret._

_Ronald Weasley_

Harry snorted at the letter. _'What a bunch of lies, stupid, pathetic blood-traitors!'_ Suddenly the letter burst into fire. Quickly letting go of it, Harry watched as it sank to the floor, completely destroyed by the flames. He cast a quick _Tempus_ and saw that it said 12:00 pm, noticing that he had another hour to waste before the portkey was to activate. Harry grabbed it, folded it and put it into his pocket.

"Alright," he walked up to Hedwig, "Princess I am leaving. You must fly over to either Lune's, B's or Nev's manors and stay there 'til I come retrieve you. Can you please do that for me?" he received a hoot in reply.

Grinning to himself, he walked or to the window, opened it, and shooed all the owls out of the small room. Then he closed the window and proceeded to take of his clothes and put on more desirable clothes. After all now he was the richest wizard in the Wizarding World. He went and opened his secret floorboard and pulled out a variety of things. First to come out was a shrunken ebony black trunk, then a shrunken electric guitar followed by its amplifier. He sighed to himself, slowly and carefully he enlarged and opened the trunk. Standing up, he cast glamour on it to make it seem as if nothing was there and walked into the trunk with his guitar. He closed the top when he was fully inside the trunk.

Inside of the trunk were about ten different doors. Harry headed for the door that was black with silver etchings. He opened the door and inside it was almost never ending closet of clothing and accessories. They were all type and color coordinated. He went to the leather section and got a pair of leather pants, similar to the ones he had worn for work yesterday and put them on. It hung so low on his hips that you could almost see his pubic hair. Then he went to the silk section and pulled out a sleeveless shirt/cloak. It was a dark emerald color and it emphasized his eyes and was embroidered in silver at the ends. He then proceeded to put it on. It slit on each side about five inches above his belly button and it cut in the lower it went.

He then went to where he kept his chains and belts. He picked out a silver chain that was shaped like a snake. The snake's mouth would bite on its tail and it was charmed to slither around his waist. Of course Harry now having an even smaller waist than before the snake hung loosely on his hips. Next he went to the jewelry section. He picked out a black leather choker that had a silver panther pendent on it. He also picked out a beautiful belly ring. It was silver, the top ball part had an emerald gem on it and the bottom part was about five inches long and on each side there were long silver half hoops (you know, like a hoop but cut in half..?), they went into each other, one a little longer and lower than its counterpart.

Quickly before he forgot, he went to a dresser that was there and picked up an eyeliner stick. He swiftly and proficiently applied it onto his eyes. Lastly he went to the section which contained his shoes. He picked out a pair of velvet boots. They reach his knees and had three inch heels on the bottom.

He looked at the mirror that was next to him. Seeing that his hair needed to brushed and have something done to it, he waved his hand over his hair and it suddenly became nice and neat. On his forehead was a tiara that at the middle at his forehead did a little dive and had an emerald at the tip. It lead to the back of his head and it clipped in the back. Nodding to himself that he looked absolutely sexy, he walked back up the stairs of his trunk and out of it. Waving his hand over the trunk, he removed the glamour and shrunk it so that it fit in his pocket. Gracefully, he quietly walked down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom he put a glamour on to hide his ears and went to his old cupboard. Wordlessly he unlocked the lock with an _Alohomora_, and pulled out his other trunk. Swiftly as to not make any noise, he opened it, took out his beautiful black cloak that was embroidered in silver, with a picture of a panther about to pounce on the back. He the closed the trunk and shrunk it. Then he proceeded to put it in his pocket, quietly he put the hood of his cloak over his head and cast a notice-me-not charm on himself. He walked out of the house and apparated(1).

Silently he landed in an alley, in Diagon Alley. Though, if one were to look closely at him they would see that he had swayed a bit. _'Ugh! I HATE apparition! I swear if I were to ever meet the person that created that thing I will kill him in the worst way possible!!'_ Swiftly he walked out of the alley and on to the street. The crowd that was there, parted like the red sea did for Moses. Power, nobility and danger radiated off of him. No one dared to go near him. Satisfied at their response to his presence, Harry gracefully, yet quickly, walked into Knockturn Alley and into a store which was named _You Point. We Pierce or Tattoo_(Lame I know but..).

He entered through the front door and tapped the bell that was on the table. A few moments later he was greeted by a dark haired man with many piercings in his slightly pointed ears and face. He wore a sleeve-less tight black shirt and leather pants.

He had both his arms covered in tattoos. Some were black while others were very colorful.

"Hi! Welcome to You Point! I'm Virgil. What would you like pierced or tattooed?"

"Hmm. A couple of spots, but can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Are you some party magical creature? Like probably a vampire or something?"

"Why yes, yes I am. My great grandfather was a vampire, since that makes me a fourth vampire I only got slightly pointed ears. Why do you ask?"

"I'll show you but you must promise to keep silent what you see today."

"Alright. I promise."

"Good. Now do you have a back room or something where we can talk privately?"

"Sure. Follow me please."

They walked into a hallway which was covered with pictures of dragons, flowers, birds, hearts and many other things. Walking deeper into the store, they reached a door had a painting of an angel on it. Virgil quickly opened the door and led Harry in. Inside the room was a couple of chairs and stretcher/beds that was obviously used to do tattooing of the back or the front of the body. Virgil led Harry to a stretcher and had him sit down.

"Ok Mr…"

"Potter."

"Oh? Well this is new.. well anyways Mr. Potter what is it that is so important that no one else could see you?"

"Alright since we are almost the same I will show you but you must promise me to never tell anyone else."

"Alright, no telling anyone else."

Harry closed his eyes, removed the glamour that was covering his new features. A gasp was heard throughout the room. Harry opened his eyes and was meant with the look of utter shock in Virgil's eyes, his hands covered his mouth. Slowly regaining his bearing, Virgil whispered, "You-you're an elf! You're a Dark Elf!! Dear Merlin!! This is like a once in a life time…more than that thing!"

"Haha! Ain't it? But well I'm not just an Elf."

"What do you mean?"

In response to his question Harry smiled teeth and all at his. He was meant with another gasp. "By God! You're a Vampire-Dark Elf mix!! Well I think this is like a one in a millennia thing! Aren't I lucky?"

"Yea. But please don't tell anyone, _anyone_ about this please!"

"Never! At least now I know why you wanted somewhere privet. Well now that we got that out of the way, where is it that you wanted pierced or tattooed?"

"Well let's see, can I have five ear piercings on each ear, two one my right eyebrow, one on my left pelvic bone(the 'V'/groin part) and a tattoo of a black panther with a basilisk as its tail also a curvy tramp stamp?"

"Well isn't that a lot but, it would be my pleasure to do it for you."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome, now would you please take off everything but your boxers or briefs or whatever you have under those _tight_ pants of yours?"

"Hahaha! Yea..of course."

Swiftly Harry slipped out of his clothing and neatly folded and placed them on the table that was near the bed. He went and sat on the bed and breathed in to prepare himself or the slight pain that was about to come.

"Alright Mr. Potter first we are going to take care of your piercings. Please lay down facing up."

"Sure."

After a few minutes and a few twinges of pain, with he put a numbing spell on so it wouldn't hurt when doing that tattoo, the piercing part was over. Each new piercing had a small hoop ring on it. Checking the time, Harry noticed that it was already 12:45, so he decided to start that tattoo after the Gringotts meeting.

"Virgil, I have a Gringotts meeting in 15 minutes. Could we finish this afterwards?"

"Sure we can. I'll wait here and draw out what you want."

"Thank you." Harry quickly re-dressed, put his hood back on and leisurely walked to Gringotts. When he reached the front door on the bank a smirk found its way on to his face. Harry couldn't wait to hear what the goblins had to say. He walked into the bank, the goblins immediately turned to look at him. They had felt his overwhelming power, even though he had hid most of it. Wizards could not keep much hidden away from goblins. They knelt on one knee as he walked by them. He walked up to his bank manger and cleared his throat. Griphook looked up at him ready to sneer at the wizard who interrupted his work, but before he could utter a word his eyes widened as he took in the man before him. A knowing smirk crept up to the goblins face, finally his Lord could be himself.

"Lord Potter. How great it is to see you again."

"You as well, Griphook. Shall we talk somewhere else?"

"Of course my Lord, please follow me."

Harry followed the goblin into their usual meeting room. It was a wide room that had many pieces of furniture in it. In the middle was a mahogany table and to the side was a black font that had runes etched onto it. It was used to find what bloodline a wizard or witch carried in his/her blood. Harry remembered the first time he used it some interesting things came up. Like the fact that he was a pureblood and not a half-blood like Dumbledork had told everyone. Though he was pretty sure that Dumbles was certain that he was a half-blood. He was brought out of his musings when his bank manager cleared his little throat knowing that his client was remembering the past. He shook his head bit to pay perfect attention to the goblin in front of him, he went over and sat on the chair opposite of where Griphook was sitting and took of his hood. A gasp followed the beautiful man.

Griphook stared in awe at the beautiful site before him. Never before had he seen a Dark elf or a Dark elf mix! This was one of the most if not the best day of his life! He was brought back down to earth by Harry who had cleared his throat, like how he had done for Harry just a few moments before. Regaining his composure, Griphook started the meeting.

"Lord Potter now that you have come fully into your inheritance, we will take some more of your blood to figure out exactly all of what you own. Also we must read the late Lord Blacks will. Which one would you like to do first?"

"I would like Sirius' will to be first if you don't mind."

"As you wish." With a snap of his fingers, a few pieces of paper landed in front of them. Griphook handed Harry the letter from his Godfather.

_Hey pup! _

_If you are reading this it means I'm dead. Then again I'm sure you knew that. I hopefully died doing something cool like protecting you(Harry) and dying in a life or death battle….which I obviously lost…DAMN! _

_Now it's time to be serious…hehe get it? Serious Sirius? Haha!! I crack myself up! But in all real-ity(is that a word, if not..oh well!!)_

_Harry- I'm really sorry that I couldn't live with and been with you longer! You are one of the things that kept me practically sane in Azkaban. Just know that I love you more than life! And to show that appreciation I'm giving everything that I own to you. That means that you are now officially Lord Harrison James Potter-Black! Congratulations! Oh yeah…I left like a couple things to Remi, just so you know. Please I beg of you to take care of him. _

_Remus- I leave you with 50,000,000 galleons and my cottage in Italy. I really hope you like it! And please! Get a new wardrobe! Get Harry to go with you, after all he does have awesome taste! _

_Feorge and Gred- I leave you with 10,000,000 galleons to do with whatever you like, and the Marauders History of Pranks, how fun!_

_Bill and Charlie- though I don't know you that well, I can tell you're great people(too bad Harry's not into red-heads). So I leave both of you 5,000,000 galleons each to do with whatever you wish._

_The rest of you Weasley I leave….NOTHING!!! You bunch of pansy money wanting losers!!! Stay away from my Harry, especially you, you red-headed Boy-Who-Lived obsessive GIRL!!! He does NOT and NEVER will like you!!_

_Dumbleodork- I leave you my cell in Azkaban and a seat in hell! _

_Andy and Nymohadora-Ha! I said you name!! Now you can't do anything to me! I reinstate you both back into the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. You have free rain over any of the Black homes…well asa long as Harry permit's it._

_Narrcissia and Draco- I don't think I'm gonna leave you with anything after all you have more than enough, oh yeah if I were you I'd pray that Harry doesn't bastardize the two of you._

_Well yeah that's about it….and if any of you are wondering as to how Harry can get the the title of Black head(haha get it? A blackhead!!) it's because Lily, James and I did a blood adoption ritual a few months after he was born!! So in all right Harry is more pureblood than half-blood for other reasons too, but Harry would tell you the truth if he wants to. _

_Now that this is done all I have to say is……………………………._

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Former Head of Black Family_

_Sexiest man in…where ever I am….._

_Marauder extraordinaire out!_

Harry blinked and blinked again and re-read it letter, then proceeded to laugh his beautiful little head off. Even in death his godfa- no his father still managed to be funny. Calming down, Harry handed the letter back to his Account manager. Now that they had the Will read it was time for the blood checking. They got of the chairs and went to the font. Griphook snapped his fingers and the lid of the font came off. Inside the font was a blue colored liquid. And stand up-right in the middle of it was a golden dagger. Harry reached for the dagger and pulled it out of the font. Griphook waved his hand over the liquid and it began to glow a silver color. Knowing exactly what to do next Harry brought his left hand over the font and slashed his palm with the dagger. the liquid changed into a purple color because of the red blood that mixed with it. Letters started to appear in the liquid, it started to make names, it read:

_Harrison James Potter-Grindelwald-Pervell-Black(1)_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Heir to the Ancient House and Noble House of Grindelwald(2)_

_Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble of Pervell_

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black_

_Father: James Charles Potter-Pervell(3)_

_Patrilineal Grandfather: Charles __Ignotus Potter_

_Patrilineal Grandmother: Carla Ariana Pervell_

_Father: Sirius Orion Black_

_Patrilineal Grandfather: Orion __Arcturus_ _Black_

_Paritlineal Grandmother: Walburga Portia Black_

_Mother: Cassandra __Adelheid Grindelwald_

_Matrilineal Grandfather: Gellert Grindelwald_

_Matrilineal Gramfather: Urúvion Ainion(4)_

_Adopted name: Lily Evens_

_Adopted Father: David Evens_

_Adopted Mother: Rosaline Daniels_

_Mate: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

HI!!!! I would like to thank those who read this chap!! Sorry I kinda had to leave it of there….hehehehe…..so wat did u think? Plz! Plz! Give a review! I love hearing wat u guys think! I helps me a lot cuz then I know what to avoid and how to help u guys hav more fun reading it!

Yes I know that usually the paritilineal name comes first but you gotta remember that Harry was a Potter-Grindelwald-Pervell before he became a Potter-Grindelwald-Pervell-Black, also if ur thinking hez to damn rich…well I did say he would be…

I know that Grindelwald's family though a pureblood is not that old….i think…but for this case plz just think it is

James didn't go by Potter-Pervell b/c his mother didn't want him to. She wanted world to keep on thinking that there were no more Pervells left also to protect James from people coughalbuscough

Yes Grindelwald is gay…though as you read not for Albus. The name is elvish for Fiery Angel

Well I hope that explains most of the ending….any question plz don't hesitate to ask…in a review…HINTHINT!! Lol!


	3. Well…I'll be damned

Hey! I'm just writing this story b/c...I'm on pause for the Dark Prince at the moment, and I had to get it out of my head for it won't get out! Lol!

Summary: It's the summer before sixth year, once again Harry had to go back to the Dursleys. Just as he believes things couldn't get any worse..it always does. Now he has to keep his dark secrets as secrets, the magical inheritance he has been waiting for, a lying cheating 'family' and...pregnancy? There will be bashing..badly...just to point out Harry will be FILTHY RICH and very

**Disclaimer: Lucius is not with Harry…need I say more? **

**Warnings: M/M, rape, stripping, blood and gore, Mpreg...also jail breaking and lots of manipulating, AU**

**A/N: THANK YOU to all my reviewers! You guys make me so happy! I would also like to say that I admittedly and accidently spelled Peverell wrong…I feel so dumb…I'm so sorry for the confusion...if I caused any of you that! Sorry again! And I am really really REALLY sorry about the wait! So many things had been going on and urrgh! I'M VERY SORRY! There is no excuse!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Parseltongue"**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*

_Last Time:_

_Harry blinked and blinked again and re-read it letter, then proceeded to laugh his beautiful little head off. Even in death his godfa- no his father still managed to be funny. Calming down, Harry handed the letter back to his Account manager. Now that they had the Will read it was time for the blood checking. They got of the chairs and went to the font. Griphook snapped his fingers and the lid of the font came off. Inside the font was a blue colored liquid. And stand up-right in the middle of it was a golden dagger. Harry reached for the dagger and pulled it out of the font. Griphook waved his hand over the liquid and it began to glow a silver color. Knowing exactly what to do next Harry brought his left hand over the font and slashed his palm with the dagger. the liquid changed into a purple color because of the red blood that mixed with it. Letters started to appear in the liquid, it started to make names, it read:_

_Harrison James Potter-Grindelwald-Peverell-Black_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Heir to the Ancient House and Noble House of Grindelwald_

_Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble of Peverell_

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black_

_Father: James Charles Potter-Peverell_

_**Patrilineal Grandfather: Charles **__Ignotus Potter_

_Patrilineal Grandmother: Carla Ariana Peverell_

_Father: Sirius Orion Black_

_Patrilineal Grandfather: Orion __Arcturus __Black_

_Paritlineal Grandmother: Walburga Portia Black_

_Mother: Cassandra __Adelheid Grindelwald_

_Matrilineal Grandfather: Gellert Grindelwald_

_Matrilineal Gramfather: Urúvion Ainion_

_Adopted name: Lily Evens_

_Adopted Father: David Evens_

_Adopted Mother: Rosaline Daniels_

_Mate: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

**Chapter 3: Well…I'll be damned**

…

….

…. ….

…well…that was something unexpected…

Did Lady Fate hate him that much! Damn. Just when things couldn't get any worse! SHIT! '_oh! I hope I didn't jinx it! Watch, when I get back to Hogwarts Albus the pedo-bitch Bumblebutt is gonna say that Tommy-boy is the new DADA Professor!'_ Then again knowing his luck that might just happen.

Damn Fate, and her bitch of a sister, Luck! Why was it always him? Why couldn't they do this to someone else for a change? Maybe a random kid named Percy Jackson, and maybe his father could be a..a..GREEK GOD! Yes that's it! And he could go on these crazy ass adventures and put his life on the line, instead of him(Harry) for a change! Geez! Was one year without this shit happening to him too big to ask for?

Why was it that fate decided that that the man that had raped him less than 12 hours ago would be him mate for life? Did he really do so much wrong in his other life? Tears slowly started to well-up in his eyes, threatening to fall. No! he would not tell anyone, human or creature, see him crying, never! He had been through many more life threatening things and survived there was no way in the nine levels of hell he was going to cry like a child for this! He hadn't cried in 12 years and he wasn't about to start now! No way! Let fate through whatever she wanted at him! He would overcome it like he did the rest of them!

His mental pep talk was broken when Griphook called him,

"My Lord?"

"Yes? Sorry about that."

"Not a problem my Lord. anyways I would like to know if you know a person by the name of Daniel Thompson?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well my Lord it seems that yesterday night he transferred all his fortune and assets to you."

A smirk drifted onto Harry's face, "Oh really? How interesting…"

"Yes, it is and what's even stranger is the fact just this morning we received information that he was killed in his house."

"Really now? Isn't that unfortunate…but are you trying to ask me if I had something to do with his murder?"

"Bluntly put, yes. That is what I am asking. Do not get us wrong my Lord, even if you are behind the murder we don't care, as long as we know if you did it we can gather evidence to show that you didn't just in case someone starts snooping around and starts asking questions."

"Alright. Yes I am behind the attack but I didn't kill him. Some good _friends_ of mine did."

"I see. Well that is good to know. Now we are done here if you have any questions for us please ask right now."

"Yes. How is it possible that my mother was the child of Dark Lord Grindelwald if he was defeated in 1945, and she was born in the 60's? Also is there is a way to find out any other creatures I might be?"

"Yes about that. Well when she got her inheritance she came here also wondering what was going on. Well we did a the same thing you just did and we found out that she was Cassandra Adelheid Grindelwald, the child of Gellert Grindelwald and his mate Urúvion Ainion, who was a dark elf and not just any old dark elf, but royalty. But we don't know exactly why he was here in this realm. Anyways we check her birth date and it seemed that it was true she was born about a month before her father was defeated in 1945. They both decided that if he, Gellert, was defeated then they would perform a spell which would hide Cassandra in a protective barrier that stopped her from aging until there was a time that it was safe for her to live. After all no matter what, humans being the type they are, would kill her, even as a baby, or do even worse things if it were known that she was the child of the darkest, cruelest wizard in history. And as it came to be, Grindelwald was defeated, so his mate performed the spell to keep her safe and his her away in the muggle world. Then about 20 years later her foster parents found her and took her in. the rest of that you probably know. As for the other question, yes there is. We could do it now if you'd like?"

"Yes, that would be great. The sooner the better."

"As you wish. Now all you have to do is wave your hand over the parchment and tell it want you want to know."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"…ok…"

With a slightly disbelieving look on his face Harry waved his hand over the parchment like he was told to do and said, "Show me the creatures that I am."

As he said that the paper started to shine a gold color. As fast as it came the light was gone and in its place was writing on the parchment.

_Harrison James Potter-Grindelwald-Peverell-Black_

_Dark Elf-from Cassandra Potter-Mother_

_Vampire-from James Potter-Father_

_Incubus-from Sirius Black-Father_

"You have got to be kidding me. I figured the Dark Elf and Vampire, but definitely not the Succubus. Sirius had Succubus blood in him?...well I guess that explains why he was such a charmer. Now for my parents Will."

"Of course," Griphook said as he waved his hand and two rolled up parchments appeared, "Well as you can see there are two Wills, one from both your parents for others to hear and the other for just you to hear. I suppose you should open the one on the right first so that you know what they wrote that others heard, since then you will know how to play around them."

"I see, well then as you said lets open that one first."

_The Will of James Charles Potter and Lily Evens Potter_

_On the event of our untimely death we leave all of our possessions to our son, Harrison James Potter. If we died while he was a baby then under no circumstance is he supposed to be put with Petunia Dursely and her husband Vernon. Harry shall be put with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin if Sirius can't for some reason do it. And if Remus can't then he should be put with Frank, Alice or Augusta Longbottom. And if they cannot take care of him then he should be put in a magical orphanage. Under no circumstance is he to be put with the Dursely's or Weasely's. Albus Dumbledore is to have no sway over Harry and is not to be his magical guardian! And since we are dead it seems as if our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, ratted us out to the dark lord so do not send Sirius to Azkaban for this confusion._

_Signed Lord and Lady Potter_

Who knew they knew that Albus and the Weasly family spelt trouble? Harry's eye's narrowed as many thoughts raced across his mind, how was Albus able to get passed the will? How come no one ever question as to why he was put with the Dursely's and most importantly how was it that Sirius was still put in Azkaban if they said in there will that they change their secret keeper to Wormtail!

"Griphook, I have a question. Why is it that even when in the will it is said that I should not go to the Dursely's I ended up with them? And they also said that Albus should not be my magical guardian but he said he is and the Weasely's, I have unfortunately lived with them. And why is it that I never got any word of this will before today?"

"Excuse me? Are you sure about this? We have been sending you these letters for the past five years, ever since you began school. And you're telling me that never before have you gotten any of them?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm telling you."

"Ludicrous! You can't be serious. This is a terrible breach of communication. I'm sorry my Lord but I must ask that you allow me to get the Head of our bank. I must let him know about this."

"As you wish you may do so."

"Thank you." After he said that, Griphook got up and walked out the door and returned back to the a few minutes later with another goblin in tow. The goblin in question was about three or four inches taller than Griphook and looked to be much older as well. He was wearing a blue colored suit that complimented his eyes. Of course like Griphook he did do a double take at seeing Harry's new features but the shock was quickly replaced with the look of knowing, knowing what Harry was not to sure. The older goblin opened his mouth,

"Lord Potter I am Goldfeather. Griphook here tells me that your parents will was completely ignored and you just only got the letter summoning you, yes?"

"Yes Master Goldfeather. That is correct. In my will it says that I should not live with the Dursely's but I did, Albus Dumbledore was not to be my magical guardian but for some reason he was I had no choice but to go to the Weasely house over the past few years and Sirius was put into Azkaban! It says in my parents will that he is not to be out in Azkaban as he was not their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was."

"Wizards! How dare they! Not even following the wishes of the dead! Pathetic! Do not worry Lord Pott-"

"Harry."

"Excuse me?"

"Harry. My name is Harry."

"Yes, but you are still a Lord."

"That maybe true, but I would like to be on friendly terms with ones as smart as you. And it doesn't hurt to know that my money will be in the hands of people I trust."

Both goblins eyes widened. It had been so long since a human had said that, Goldfeather was first to come over the shock, "But we are not people."

"Well, you're smarter than all over humans I've met, so I can consider you as human as you'd like."

"We are honored Lo-Harry."

"Greet. Now for the real Will." As he said that, he waved his hand over the real will and it started to glow. The Will floated up into the air and unraveled itself. Once the glow was over, the words on the parchment were clear to read, but before he got a chance to read the Will started to read itself.

"_The True Will of __James Charles Potter-Peverell and Cassandra __Adelheid Grindelwald_

_To our son Harrison James Potter-Grindelwald-Peverell-Black_

_Hello Harry, if you are reading this it means that we are dead. And hopefully you are reading this when you are just entering Hogwarts or even before but Albus being the manipulative bastard he is probably made sure you could not do that. Though we sorely wish that we are wrong! Harry if you have been raised to be the icon for the light side by Dumbledore, forget everything you have heard about any and everything. While I am more of a light wizard I am also half dark and your mother is full, and being the child of both of us means that you must be smart. Which makes me sure that you are probably not easily manipulated. We both know that you have all the traits needed to be a Syltherin, you showed us that even when you were a baby. _

_Hey honey, it's your Mother speaking. There is also another thing. You as you probably heard, one of your last names is Black. If you're wondering why that is so, then Sirius never got to tell you. Which is strange since he was supposed to get guardianship of you when we died. But once again it seems as if Dumbledork as intervened in something he's not met to be part of. Well to make it clear to you I'll summarize everything. We all knew that Sirius wasn't going to settle down anytime soon and he was already treating you like a son, so in case something ever happened to him before he was able to have a son, he decided to blood adopt you. That way no one could say anything about you being his heir and not having Black blood in you. Trust me, he loved you just as much if not more(which is hard to believe) than we did. My beautiful, powerful, cunning, intelligent child, we will always love you and be with you._

_Now you might have other questions as to why my name is not Lily Potter but Cassandra Adelheid Grindelwald. Here's the deal, my father is Dark Lord Grindelwald, and my other father was Dark Elf. A Royal Dark Elf, and yes Harry Dark Elves can get pregnant but only with their mates child. But I must warn you, if you do become a Dark Elf or part Dark Elf, the person you sleep closest to your inheritance is your mate. For life there is no other mate that you can get. I'll tell you more on that later, back to Grindelwald, well my Fathers decided that it was not a safe time for me to grow up as a Grindelwald and Dad(Dark Elf) had been Exiled for falling in love and mating with a human. Just so you know, I got their Will on my sixteenth birthday when I came into my inheritance and they explained to me that Dad, was supposed to be the next in line for the throne of the Elven Kingdom, but as you can tell that didn't work out so well. Anyways, after Father was defeated, Dad used a spell to keep me as I was until the time was right and I could live freely without people trying to kill me for my last name. but that didn't go according to plan so I was brought to a muggle orphanage and was adopted by the Evens Family. So no worry's baby, if you were placed where I think you were, Petunia, her husband and her son have no relation to you! REJOYCE! Hahahaha! _

_Now for the Dark Elf part of you, while you do have only one mate, that doesn't mean that you have to stay with him. Remember we are Dark Elves, while being with our mate will make us happier than if we were with anyone else, we are sexual creatures. We can be in relationships with other being before you decided to settle down with your mate. But there is a down side to that, while you can be with other, you can stay away from your mate for only so long until the grief gets to you. _

_Well, you might not be a full Dark Elf because James here, was a Vampire and Siri had Incubus blood in him. So without a doubt, you will be wanting a lot of sex_-at this point all those in the room blushed, while it was one thing knowing that you will be needing a lot of sex, it was another having your death mother tell you that in a Will-_a lot. And sometimes it will be so overwhelming that…I really hope you have reliable friends who won't think any different of you after you bed then, or they bed you, whatever floats your boat-_again blushes filled the face of the listeners-_ don't worry we won't jud-_

_Harry it's you Father, I took the pen away from your Mother before she did anymore damage. But what she said is the truth if you do somehow end up getting all three of our creatures then you will need friends whom you can count on. As for your other last name of Peverell, well…my mother is the direct descendent of Cadmus Peverell. I know what you might be thinking. 'What are you talking about? Cadmus died without having and heir!' well what you learned is wrong. Cadmus did have an heir but, no one knew because Ignatus took him in as his own and then Ignatus had his own heir who ended up being the Potters. So yes. Under all circumstances you are the rightful heir of the Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection Stone(now in the hands of one Albitch Dumblewhore). Hope you get that back and the cloak to if someone took it away from you. We leave you with everything we have. All that belongs to the Potter, Grindelwalds, Peverells is yours._

_Remember who you are and don't ever forget you ancestry. Love you more than life,_

_Dad and Mom_

Well damn…it doesn't seems as if all the old families hate half-breeds…or in his case fourth-breeds….but if they did have a problem with him…well too bad for them then. Nobody was going to stop him from what he was going to do. What he had to do now was to find out all he properties, visit then and all that other fun stuff. Oh Goody.

"Thank you both for showing me that, now if I may ask could you please show me a list of all the thing I own and all of my properties, also how much money is in all my vaults. Start with which ever family you want."

"As you wish," said Goldfeather as he waved his hand over the table and three large parchments appeared.

"Let's start with the Potter, shall we?"

"Alright."

_Potter Possessions_

_Trust Vault: 1,507,987 Galleons_

_Family Vault: 63,978,564,379 Galleons_

_James Potter's Vault: 497,408 Galleon_

_Properties_

_Godric Manor _

_Potter Villa in Italy_

_Potter Castle in Scotland_

_Potter 5 Star (Muggle) Hotels, 3 in Florida, USA; 2 New York, USA; 1 Washington D.C.,USA; 2 Hawaii, USA 3 in Rome, Italy; 2 in Venice ,Italy 1 in Abu Dubai, 1 in New Delhi, India _

_Potter Manor in Transylvania, Romania_

_The Hide Out in Wiltshire, England_

_51% of Daily Prophet _

_51% of Wizard Travel Airline for the Magically Flying Disabled (AKA fast way for the magical fuckup who can't fly a broom, disapparte or floo or are just squibs to get from one place to another)_

_49% of Kiba Corporation(because Seto Kiba refused to give up the two percent)_

Harry smirked at the extra written on the paper. Who knew Potter's could be this funny. Goldfeather closed that parchment and handed Harry another.

_Black Possessions_

_Trust Vault:1,546,987 Galleons_

_Family Vault:999,999,999,999(Mrs. Black refused to store away her first earned Galleon)_

_Sirius Black's Vault: 453,768 Galleons_

_Regulus Black's Vault: 50,768,476 Galleons(because my life didn't revolve around my face)_

_Arcturus Black's Vault: 53, 756,068 Galleons(for my favorite nephew)_

_Porperties_

_Nb. 12 Grimuald Place, London_

_Black Manor in Moscow, Russia_

_½ of Black Forest in Germany _

_Black Villa(no not the color black) in Tokyo, Japan_

_Black Castle in Hamburger…no..Hunger…I mean Hungary…damnit you know what I mean!_

Harry started to chuckle out right, oh whoever had made this list sure had a sense of humor! He rolled up the parchment, and took the last one.

_Peverell Possessions_

_Vault: 666,457,768,576,936_

_Properties_

_Peverell Manor at the very end of the Forbidden forest_

...of course…nothing in life was easy

"Hey, Goldfeather…how come there are only the Potter, Peverell and Black list's here? What happened to the Grindelwald list?"

"Yes, well..the Grindelwald family is German no British, if you want to see that list you must go to the Gringott's in Switzerland, they keep the German, Russian and those counties money. If you would like we could arrange an appointment with them for you?"

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you."

"Our pleasure Harry. Is there anything else that we could help you with."

"No, thank you for telling me all this. Now that we are done here I must be leaving I have another appointment. Excuse me."

"Of course, goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Griphook, Goldfeather"

Harry got up and walked out of the room with the two goblin's following him. As they reached the middle of the front lobby, Harry turned around and bowed to them and said, "May your banks flow full with gold." Their eyes, as did many other goblins, widened never in all their time here had a human, said that to a goblin. Many thought that humans had forgotten the old greetings. With a smirk on his face, Goldfeather bowed back to him and said, "And may your vaults always remain full."

Harry stood straight, put on his hood and left the bank as the goblins watched him leave. Goldfeather turned to look at Griphook, "That young Lord with do much." Griphook nodded his head in agreement. Anyone who could feel the power that was in the Lords body would agree.

He had just gotten out of the bank and who was the first person he walked into? It was none other the Lucius Malfoy with his spoiled son. Of all the people he could have come across, it had to be the man that raped him less than 24 hours ago. Harry's legs started shake. He was not ready to see him again. The only reason he was able to even get through the day was because he had locked those memories away, but seeing the man right in front of was too much. He couldn't deal with this. But damn…did he look good, and he smelled great to boot. NO STOP! Harry couldn't think like this! This was the man that violated him last night! He couldn't think these thoughts! Damn his insti-

"Excuse me? Are you alright?"

Harry was knocked out of his mental berating by the sexy deep voice of the Malfoy Lord. NO! He didn't have a sexy deep voice! No! well..ok..maybe he did…suddenly Harry was aware of the position they were in. Apparently the elder Malfoy had fast enough reflexes that he easily caught Harry before he could fall on his arse. And what was worse he had fallen back far enough so that his hood had fallen off. Which meant that the man in front of him was able to see his face, but thankfully Harry had remembered to put on a glamour before he left the bank to cover his…unique…features…

Quickly Harry stood up straight and brushed of the invisible dirt on his cloak. Taking a deep breath he replied, "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for catching me before I fell. Well good day _Lord Malfoy_." Saying the last two words with such venom that a few plebeians(hahaha! I find that word so funny), as mini Lucius usually calls everyone, stopped to wonder how such words could come out of the mouth of such a pretty face. Harry glared at them to make them walk away, after all no one liked nosey people.

"Think nothing of it. And why exactly is it that you say my name like that, Mr…?"

"Peverell. And how I know you, is for me to know you to have to figure out on your own. Goodbye."

"Peverell? Interesting…well goodbye. Please do not worry, I will figure out why you hate me."

"Very well. I'll be waiting for you to tell me of your discoveries." Putting his hood back, Harry turned on his heel left without another word, which in turn left the Malfoy Lord and his heir watching his back speechless.

Swiftly Harry walked to the tattoo parlor with the thought of finishing the tattoos, but his thoughts kept wondering back to the Malfoy. God. He looked sooo handsome and smelled just as good. Damn her! Fate is too cruel. Without even realizing Harry had already reached the tattoo parlor and was about to hit his head on the door if Virgil hadn't called out to him.

"Harry! Watch out!"

"Huh?" Looking up Harry face to face…well…face to glass with the glass door of Virgil's shop.

Blink.

Blink Blink.

Blink Blink Blink.

"Oh. Oops. Hahaha! That would have been embarrassing. Thank Virgil." Harry smiled looking at the part vampire in front of him.

"No problem. But what's with you? You don't seem like someone who would space out like that. In fact you strike as someone who would never be caught off guard," Virgil said with a frown on his face, what he said was true. When Harry had first entered the shop he had sent out the aura and poweress of someone who was never surprised and always did the surprising. Someone who knew all the things there is to know about you, things that you didn't even know about yourself. Now here was the same person, and he almost walked into a door. So it's safe to say that it was within due reason that he was worried.

"Let's go inside. I'll tell you if I can."

Nodding his head, Virgil opened the door wide for Harry to walk in. Receiving a soft 'thank you', Virgil nodded his head and closed the door behind him. They walked deep into the very back room they had been in a few hours before. Taking a seat on a raised chair, Harry spun around to face Virgil.

"Before I can tell you anything I need to know whether or not you are in a Vampire clan, because I know that they would take a ¼ blood."

"Yes I am. I am with the European Clan under Vampire Master Noir."

"Alex? Really? Interesting."

"You know Master Noir? How?"

"Oh don't worry about that. We've known we each other for about eight years, so it's nothing that concerns you."

"Right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your personal…er…relationships…?"

"Hahahaha! Don't worry about it. Anyways now that I know whom you a aligned with I guess I can tell you. I met my mate after I figured out that he was my mate and damn I was not ready to meet that bastard just yet!"

"Why? A creature would be most happy to get to meet their mate."

"That might be so, but you see by Dark elf standards, since I'm half dark elf and only ¼ vampire in the other ¼ being incubus, the person I sleep with closest to my full inheritance is the one who becomes my mate. And my dear and Is not someone I slept with willingly, not to mention he is selfish, cunning, manipulative, incredibly hot, a husband, a death eater, has a sexy deep voice and is the father of on heir my age!"

"Oh…well…I can see why your upset. Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Could your mate possibly be Lucius Malfoy?"

"WHAT! How could you think that! What's wrong with you!"

"So it's not him?"

"No…it is...but how'd you figure it out?"

"…it wasn't that hard. He's the only person I know that are all those things. Don't get me wrong, at first I thought it was the Dark Lord but then you said husband and father of an heir your age. So I put it together and I got Lucius Malfoy. But did he really force you into bed?"

"I…well…in a matter of speaking yes. I mean I did want to have sex for a while now, but I didn't want it with him. Though he is incredibly hot, but he almost got my little sister and brother killed!"

"Little sister? Brother?"

"Nevermind that. Come on. Let's get this tattoo over with, and then I can go home and take all my stuff out of that place and go to one of my better homes."

"As you wish. You are the customer." Virgil said with a chuckle as harry began to disrobe, leaving him in his birthday suit. Though Virgil would say that he was reasonably straight, he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful body that was presented before him. That body that he would be able the touch without getting reprimanded…much…maybe…

"Like what you?"

"Yes. I will not lie. I do."

With a smirk Harry shaked his hips and walked over to Virgil. As he got closer, Harry raised his arms and put them over Virgils shoulder and pressed his body close and tight to Virgils. Harry, with a hungry glint in his eyes that instantly got Virgil up, pulled Virgils head done and whispered huskily in his ear, "If you do a good job, I just might let you have a taste."

A small blush creped over Virgils face, so did lust in his eyes. His arms warped around Harry's thin waist and pulled him closer, whispering into the ear, "Trust me babe I will do a good job."

Harry's left hand crept lower and cupped Virgils member, pressing it hard into his hand, "Oh I trust that you will."

Harry separated from Virgil and went over and laid face down on the table. Shaking his head, Virgil went over to the young…man?...creature?...ah! He got it!, the deadly beauty and did a numbing charm on his back. To make it painless.

Hastily Virgil set to on the tattoo that the beauty that lay in front of him asked for. A few(five) hours passed, Virgil was finished and the tattoo looked beautiful. Currently it was stretching and yawning on Harry's back, as he put his clothes back on. Harry had already checked how the tattoo looked and approved. Turning around, Harry pulled Virgil down by his collar and gave him a deep kiss.

"Thanks. You did a great job."

"You are very welcome, Harry."

Giving him another deep kiss, Harry left the shop and went back to the Dursely's. he had almost reached the house when he noticed that the front lawn was covered by ambulances, police and firefighters. Slowly he walked closer to the house. One of the police noticed him and walked over to him.

"Do you know the people who lived here son?"

"Yes. They were my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. What happened here?"

"Well as you can see the entire place was burned down," and it was, there was nothing left of the house, but if the entire house was burned down then what happened to Hedwig? And his school stuff? "-and the body of three people were found in what seems to be the living room. I would like to know where you were the past couple of hours."

"Oh I was-"

"He was with me," answered a baritone voice. Harry spun around to face the person he was sitting beside a black (PUT IN CONVERTIBLE) with its hood down. He had a fit pale body, with a tight black shirt and leather pants on. His hair was jet black, it went to just below his ears, and his eyes were very unique, they were sliver and had a ring of red around them. His ears also caught some attention, they were pointed and each ear had three piercings on it.

"Alex…," Harry whispered. What was he doing here? That is very weird, but realizing that this was his chance to get an alibi, Harry got into character, "what are you doing here? I thought you went home after I left."

"Yeah…well I forgot to tell you that we're having a party at my house and I came to find you to tell you. Well I guess all we can do right now is bring you to my house since yours is not in service at the moment. Now if you'll excuse us Mr. Bobby, we've got places to go," Alex said pushing Harry into the passenger seat in closing the door.

"But he ca-"

Before the Bobby could finish the sentence, Alex was already in his seat and racing down the road.

"What are you doing here," questioned a curious Dark Elf.

"Well I came to see you at the mortals home, and what do I see when I get there? The place is smoking. So I figured since I couldn't sense you in there you had go somewhere. But I didn't know whether or not you brought your stuff with you, so I went into the house…yo…babe…your 'family' was bulleted. And by that I mean they had bulleted riddled in their body. All over the place. I'm guessing who ever did that was really mad at them. Well anyways, I got into the house, ran upstairs and took everything that was in there, shrunk it and left. Just so you know I read your happy birthday letter and I really want to know what your friends got you."

Harry shook his head, really, vampires just don't know the meaning of privacy. Oh well, at least they don't sparkle(1) Looking at Vampire Master, who was currently driving a convertible, Harry couldn't help but smile, even though vampires loved knowing everything, a person couldn't help but love them. And boy, did he really _love_ this vampire.

"Alright, I'll tell you but let's go to your place. Hopefully _she's_ not there."

"Hahahaha! I don't think so."

"Then let's go!"

No offense to those that like _Twilight_ maybe….don't get me wrong…I just don't like bella n if I don't like the main character I can't like the book…sorry!

And this chapter is over! Woot woot! Hip hip hooray! I know it was really late! But I hope that you will review!


	4. On the Road Again, I'm on the Road Again

Summary: It's the summer before sixth year; once again Harry had to go back to the Dursleys. Just as he believes things couldn't get any worse…it always does. Now he has to keep his dark secrets as secrets: the magical inheritance he has been waiting for, a lying cheating 'family' and...pregnancy? There will be bashing…badly...just to point out Harry will be FILTHY RICH and very

**Disclaimer: Lucius is not with Harry…need I say more?**

**Warnings: M/M, rape, stripping, blood and gore, Mpreg...also jail breaking and lots of manipulating, AU**

**A/N: THANK YOU to all my reviewers! You guys make me so happy! And I am really really REALLY sorry about the wait! So many things had been going on and urrgh! I'M VERY SORRY! There is no excuse!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Parseltongue"**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*

_Last Time:_

_Before__Bobby could finish the sentence, Alex was already out his seat and racing down the road._

"_What are you doing here?" questioned a curious Dark Elf._

"_Well, I came to see you at the mortal's home, and what do I see when I get there? The place is smoking. So I figured since I couldn't sense you in there you had gone somewhere else. But I didn't know whether or not you brought your stuff with you, so I went into the house…yo…babe…your 'family' was bulleted. And by that I mean they had bulleted riddled in their body. All over the place. I'm guessing who ever did that was really mad at them. Well anyways, I got into the house, ran upstairs and took everything that was in there, shrunk it and left. Just so you know I read your happy birthday letter and I really want to know what your friends got you."_

_Harry shook his head, really, vampires just don't know the meaning of privacy. Oh well, at least they don't sparkle. Looking at the Vampire Master, who was currently driving a convertible, Harry couldn't help but smile, even though vampires loved knowing everything, a person couldn't help but love them. And boy, did he really_love_this vampire._

"_Alright, I'll tell you but let's go to your place. Hopefully she's not there."_

"_Hahahaha! I don't think so."_

"_Then let's go!"_

**Chapter 4: On the Road Again, I'm on the Road Again**

The breeze knocked around his long hair; after all there was no reason for him to keep up his glamour if he was going back into the Dark Realm. Most creatures would be able to see through it…unless he decided to use Elven glamours, which frankly, he didn't want to use. And hopefully Alex's wife wouldn't recognize him like this. Oh he could only hope…damn…what a bitch she was. Everytime. Without fail. Everytime she saw him, she would send her stupid little vampire minions after him! And then she would get mad and accuse him of purposely killing them…which he did, but it was in self defence! Not because he liked going around and killing random vampires!

Really! He had better things to do! Or rather people to do. Hehe. Harry shook his head in amusement, oh boy, it was at times like these, he was completely happy that he wasn't a light wizard. Oh what a killjoy that would have been. So wrapped up in his head, Harry didn't notice the car coming to a stop at a traffic light, but he did notice that a large, cold hand was now in his pants…or at least trying to get in. Harrison stared at the hand, which finally got in, and followed it back to the body it was attached to. The owner of said body was nonchalantly looking forward as if he wasn't just giving a hand-job to him in the top open-for-world-to-see convertible. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you saw it, there weren't any cars around them.

Before Harry could ask him what exactly he was thinking, a gasp caught in his mouth. The hand was getting rougher. Harry's arms naturally found its way around the head rest of the seat. Another gasp torn through him, he arched off the seat and rolled his hips around. The excitement of the probability of getting caught and the _wonderful_ skill of that hand was almost too much for him. But he had gone through this before, when Alex and he were fucking in one of the hallways of Alex's 'house'. Deep in his own world of pleasure, Harry didn't notice the car full of teenage high-scholars pull up on his side.

But he did when he heard the gasps and 'holy shits' that were shouted. With glazed over lust filled eyes, he turned to look at them. In his haze he could make out about five teenage boys. Suddenly he arched his neck; Alex was really getting into it now. The excitement of knowing that they were being watched had filled his drive to make the Dark Elf cum had filled to the brim.

Smirking, Alex turned his head away from the light and brought it down to where Harry's member was being held firmly in his hand. As he released his hand he heard a disappointed whimper emit out of his little Elf's mouth. Not wanting to keep him waiting, Alex opened his mouth and engulfed his cock to the hilt in one go.

A scream released itself from Harry's mouth. _Dear Merlin!_ This mouth was wonderful! The tongue was just as great, swirling around him, teasing his slit, everything. One of Harry's arms came down, and his hand tangled itself in Alex's hair. Harry tugged on him to make him go faster. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"A-Alex...please...more...ugh..."

Harry moaned loudly as Alex's chuckles vibrated around him. Gasping and moaning, Harry couldn't hold on any longer, the massaging and squeezing of his balls broke him, and he came with a lust-filled scream. He gasped to capture his breath. As Alex milked him for all he was worth, Harry turned to look at the teens in the car. Seeing their gaping faces he smirked; oh at times like this, putting on a show was fun. Oh boy was it fun. Hearing a 'pop', and feeling his cock being released, Harry grabbed the head that was rising up, and pulled it up into a passionate kiss. He moaned as he tasted himself in his 'lover's' mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that the light had turned green. Detaching himself, he grinned at Alex, and nodded his head up signalling him to get a move on.

Alex shook his head. There really just wasn't any getting enough of the youth sitting beside him. That was one of the only things he and the mutt agreed on. That _mutt_. A low growl emitted from his throat, just thinking about the undignified flea bag pissed him off. Fucking dog! Thinking he can just come in and try and steal away Harry! Just like that fucking mutt of a son of his! A real son of a bitch!

Alex snorted, like hell that mutt would ever be able to steal Harrison away from him. Although Alex wasn't as naive to believe that Harry hadn't slept with the mutt...after all he had as well. Even if the mutt and he didn't get along...none of them could deny the threesomes they had together wasn't amazing! Dear Lillith were they amazing. Alex turned his head to look at the teenager beside him, the insatiable little bugger.

"-ex."

"-lex?"

"ALEX!"

The car swerved as the sudden high pitched scream caught him off guard. Alex sharply snapped his head over to glare at the sexy minx, but it softened as he caught sight of the concern that showed in those gem like eyes.

"What?"

"Are you alright? I've been calling your name for the past few minutes and you didn't answer."

"Oh."

"'Oh'? Is that all you have to say? Fine. See if I care about what happens to you anymore!"

"Oh, come now, Harrison. I was just thinking about how great you are in bed. And how, even though I loath to admit it, those threesomes with the mutt were simply..._delicious."_

Harry leaned into Alex's ear. "I agree; how about I give you another memory to go along with the one you're thinking about? I _promise_ it'll be worth it. Of course the only way anything is going to happen would be if that_bitch_ won't be there...will she be there?"

"You really hate her, don't you?"

"No...not per say...only when she tries to kill me...which is all the time now. So...yeah. I guess you're right...I hate her."

"Well you're lucky then. She will be out next week or so."

"Well that's kinda too bad..."

"Why?"

"Well...we'll be in your house the entire summer if she isn't there...then again...that might not be so bad...if you know what I mean?" Harry said with a coy smile.

"Oh trust me Beautiful...I know exactly what you mean."

With a smirk on his face, Alex sped through the streets.

XXXXXXXXX

**The end...for now...I know you hate the chap...cuz I hate it too! That's why it took so long...it got deleted...then it didn't save right...and now I got nothing to add to this chap1 but I promise! Next will be better!**


End file.
